1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible board electrical connector with a rotatable cover, more particularly to a flexible board electrical connector, which includes a housing that is provided with a pair of barb elements for retaining a free side portion of the cover on the housing to ensure electrical contact between a flexible board and the contact elements of the housing when the cover is at a closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional flexible board electrical connector is shown to include a generally rectangular housing (30a), a plurality of contact elements (40a) (only one is shown for the sake of clarity), and a front cover (50a). The housing (30a) has an opening (301a) formed in an upper surface thereof, two pivot accommodating holes (302a) formed in two end surfaces of the housing (30a), and a longitudinal row of transverse support channels (303a) formed in the housing (30a) between the holes (302a). The contact elements (40a) are fitted respectively within the support channels (303a) in the housing (30a). The cover (50a) is generally U-shaped, and has two parallel swing arms (501a), each of which is formed integrally with an inwardly extending pivot pin (502a) that is inserted into a corresponding one of the pivot accommodating holes (302a) in the housing (30a), thereby mounting the cover (50a) rotatably on the housing (30a). As such, the cover (50a) can rotate relative to the housing (30a) between an open position, where a flexible board (not shown) can be inserted into a space between the housing (30a) and the cover (50a), and a closed position, where the cover (50a) presses the flexible board (not shown) against the contact elements (40a). However, the cover (50a) cannot be retained effectively at the closed position. Furthermore, the cover (50a) may separate untimely and undesirably from the housing (30a).